El error
by Kira Saotome
Summary: Cuando un error te lleva a perder a la persona que mas amas en la vida. Ranma y Akane se casaron pero un engaño con la persona menos pensada los lleva a separarse ¿lograra el amor de ellos vencer este error? ¿quien sera la persona que los separó?


** Bueno es mi primer fic no tengo mucho talento para escribir pero espero que les guste. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

** El error**

En el dojo Tendo-Saotome se encontraba una hermosa pareja de unos 19 años que se notaba que se amaban mucho. Ranma y Akane se habían casado hace 2 meses y eran muy felices juntos, ellos habían decidido que querían estar juntos y formar una familia. En la casa vivían Soun, Kasumi y la joven pareja, ya que Genma se había mudado con Nodoka a una casita cerca de la casa de los Tendo y Nabiki se encontraba en la facultad de Tokio y muy rara vez aparecía en la casa Tendo.

Kasumi no toleraba que su hermana estuviera tan feliz, ella estaba celosa de que Ranma amara tanto a Akane y ella no tuviera a nadie porque el doctor Tofu se había ido y no sabían si iba a volver. Cuando el doctor Tofu se fue el corazón de Kasumi se rompió, ella se dio cuenta de que lo amaba cuando él se fue y no pudo soportar el haber sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía por él, por eso cambio muchísimo ya no le importaba nada, ya no era la misma.

Kasumi se había vuelto una mujer dura y fría, que no le importaba la felicidad de nadie, de hecho no podía ver a nadie feliz. Así que decidió que seduciría a su cuñado sin que su hermana se diera cuenta, ella también necesitaba un hombre que la haga sentir viva y no le importaba que ese hombre sea su cuñado pero también así destruiría la felicidad de Akane.

**Kasumi:** hola Ranma – dijo muy seductoramente - ¿Dónde esta Akane?

**Ranma:** esta durmiendo – dijo él extrañado por el comportamiento seductor de su cuñada.

**Kasumi:** ah veo que la dejaste muy agotada anoche – dijo mostrando el escote de su vestido blanco – no quisiera decírtelo pero se escucha todo lo que hacen.

**Ranma:** lo siento Kasumi si no te dejamos dormir – dijo Ranma sin poder quitar los ojos del escote de su cuñada, él amaba a Akane pero no podía evitar mirar el escote que mostraban los pechos de su cuñada-.

**Kasumi:** no te preocupes esta bien – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – apuesto a que eres muy bueno y por eso mi hermanita esta tan agotada que no se ha levantado todavía.

**Ranma:** yo… no se que estas diciendo Kasumi – dijo muy apenado por lo que acababa de decir su cuñada – y ¿donde están mi papa y tío Soun?

**Kasumi:** se fueron de entrenamiento – dijo volviendo a terminar de preparar el desayuno – y parece que no van a regresar hasta dentro de un mes.

**Akane:** buenos días Kasumi – dijo muy contenta Akane – buenos días mi amor – dijo acercándose a Ranma para darle un beso – ¿como amaneciste?

**Kasumi:** buenos días hermanita – dijo en el mismo tono maternal de siempre. Eso a Ranma lo sorprendió

**Ranma:** yo muy bien ¿y tu? – dijo Ranma mirando de reojo a Kasumi "porque se comporta así" pensó.

**Akane:** feliz por que no creo que estemos juntos y nadie nos vaya a separar – dijo muy contenta.

**Kasumi:** créelo hermanita porque es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa "pero falta muy poco para que tu felicidad se termine" pensó – vayan al comedor que enseguida llevo el desayuno

El desayuno paso normal y al terminar Kasumi y Akane se encargaban de lavar los platos, mientras que Ranma entrenaba.

**Akane:** la verdad que el desayuno estuvo delicioso – dijo con una sonrisa

**Kasumi:** Akane ¿eres feliz con Ranma?

**Akane:** si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Kasumi:** por nada solamente quería saber que realmente eres feliz – dijo con una sonrisa – y dime ¿que harías si Ranma te llegara a engañar?

**Akane:** la verdad aunque me duela lo dejaría porque si me engaña es porque no me quiere y no me respeta – dijo Akane seria por la pregunta de su hermana – Kasumi… - justo cuando le iba a preguntar algo suena el teléfono – yo voy.

Akane corrió hasta llegar al teléfono y contesto.

**Akane:** hola

**Yuca:** Akane ¿eres tú?

**Akane:** si Yuca pero ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

**Yuca:** Akane te necesito ¿podrías venir a mi casa?

**Akane:** claro Yuca voy para allá pero tranquilízate – dijo Akane y colgó el teléfono. Al escuchar que su hermana se iba y que se iba a quedar a solas con Ranma y podría seguir seduciéndolo hasta que caiga en sus redes, Kasumi sonrío – Kasumi me voy le dices a Ranma

**Kasumi:** no te preocupes ve tranquila que yo le aviso

Y así Akane se fue a la casa de Yuca y Kasumi se fue al dojo donde estaba su cuñado entrenando.

**Kasumi:** hola Ranma

**Ranma:** ¿pasa algo?

**Kasumi:** no nada solo vengo a observar a mi cuñado entrenar – dijo acercándose muy seductoramente hasta llegar a él.

**Ranma:** Kasumi ¿que estas haciendo? – dijo parándola porque estaba a punto de darle un beso.

**Kasumi:** Ranma te deseo necesito tenerte – dijo dejando a Ranma sin habla.

**Ranma:** yo soy el marido de tu hermana, no puedo hacer esto – dijo mirando a Kasumi de arriba abajo "es muy linda y tiene un muy lindo cuerpo, pero Ranma que estas pensando no puedo yo amo a Akane y no le puedo hacer esto".

**Kasumi:** yo se que también me deseas tómame mi hermana no tiene porque enterarse. – dijo sabiendo que Ranma estaba apunto de caer.

**Ranma:** ¿que estas diciendo? Te volviste loca.

Y se fue sabiendo que si se quedaba un minuto más en ese lugar sus hormonas le jugarían en contra y no podría controlarse. Por su parte Kasumi pensaba que no tardaría mucho para que el cayera en sus redes.

Fue pasando los días y Kasumi seguía provocándolo dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta para que cuando él pasara la viera casi desnuda, con palabras muy sensuales, al bañarse tapándose solamente con una toalla y vistiéndose lo mas provocativamente posible. Sin embargo, Ranma se resistía a todos los encantos de su cuñada sabiendo que en cualquier momento ya no podría mas y la tomaría pero después de eso no seria capaz de ver a Akane a la cara y además si ella se entera no lo perdonaría y él sin ella se moriría. Akane no era consiente de todo lo que pasaba entre su marido y su hermana, ella sabia que algo raro había pero no se imaginaba que era.

Faltando un día para que Soun y Genma vuelvan de su entrenamiento, Akane decidió salir un rato a caminar y Kasumi volvió con sus juegos hacia Ranma, él ya no aguanto mas y la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a la recamara de Kasumi para poder satisfacer sus deseos. Lo que nunca imagino es que en el momento que se iban a la recamara de Kasumi una persona iba llegando y al ver esto los siguió. Akane había visto como su esposo estaba con su hermana, él la había engañado con su hermana y pensó en lo tonta que fue al no darse cuenta de eso. Llorando pego un grito:

**Akane:** ¿COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO?

**Ranma:** Aaaaa….Akane ¿yo te puedo explicar?

**Akane:** ¿Qué me vas a explicar? si ya vi todo con mis propios ojos. Me engañaron – la voz de Akane era muy triste jamás se imagino que su hermana se metería con su marido. Estaba muy dolida por todo las dos personas que mas amaba la traicionaron.

**Ranma:** Akane mi amor déjame explicarte por favor

**Akane:** no me llames así porque yo ya no soy tu amor me traicionaste y encima con mi hermana te odio y no quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida.

Akane salio corriendo dejando a un muy triste Ranma y sin saber que hacer para remediar el daño que le había causado. Ya había llegado la noche y Akane no aparecía estaba preocupado pero pensó que de seguro estaba en casa de Yuca, trato de dormir pero se sentía solo y totalmente vacío, sabia que Akane jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo pero él se encargaría de demostrarle que la amaba solamente a ella y a nadie mas.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma estuvo dando mil vuelta por la casa porque su esposa no había llegado y también pensaba como lo solucionaría. Akane no había aparecido durante todo ese día y a Ranma le preocupo muchísimo podía entender que ella no se presentara el día anterior a dormir pero ya iba siendo dos días sin que ella pasara por su casa. Para colmo de males Soun Tendo había llegado de su entrenamiento y estaba muy preocupado de no ver a su pequeña hija, sabia que algo malo había pasado.

Cuando todos estaban acostados en su habitación una chica de cabellos azulados apareció en su casa con la intención de hablar con su padre y decirle lo que había pasado. Soun estaba despierto, se encontraba en el dojo sentado y muy preocupado por que su hija no daba señales de vida.

**Akane:** hola papa – dijo muy triste.

**Soun:** Akane hija ¿estas bien? Dime ¿Qué paso que no estas en esta casa al lado de tu marido?

**Akane:** papa…yo… - no aguanto más y lloro en brazos de su padre. Al calmarse decidió que su padre debía saber que había pasado – papa la única razón por la que regrese fuiste tu.

**Soun:** Akane no te entiendo, dime hija ¿que esta pasando?

**Akane:** papa Ranma me traiciono, me engaño con la persona menos pensada y yo ya no puedo con esto no quiero regresar a su lado, no quiero seguir en esta casa.

**Soun:** Akane ¿que estas diciendo? No puedes irte de tu casa, si él te engaño en todo caso que se vaya él con su amante – dijo Soun muy desilusionado por lo que su hija le estaba contando.

**Akane:** lo que pasa es que su amante vive en esta misma casa y no quiero quedarme para verla y recordar como se burlaron de mí. Papa te pido que me entiendas.

**Soun:** hija yo te entiendo pero ¿quien es su amante?, no puede ser que viva bajo mi techo una persona tan baja que es capaz de meterse con maridos ajenos.

**Akane:** papa me duele mucho decir esto porque jamás me imagine que fuera ella la que me traicionara de esa forma tan baja.

**Soun:** hija no le des mas vueltas al asunto y dime quien es

**Akane:** la amante de Ranma es… Kasumi

**Soun:** hija eso no puede ser, tu hermana no pudo haber hecho eso ¿estas segura que es ella?

**Akane:** yo lo vi. Con mis propios ojos, yo vi cuando ella y Ranma estaban juntos en la cama – diciendo esto lloro hasta que ya no le quedaron mas lagrimas – yo tampoco pensé que Kasumi fuera capaz de hacerme algo así.

**Soun:** hija lo siento muchísimo y entiendo que quieras marcharte de esta casa que esta manchada por la vergüenza por culpa de tu hermana y de Ranma. Solo prométeme que me escribirás y me dirás donde estés.

**Akane:** lo prometo pero usare un nombre falso para mandarte las cartas porque no quiero que nadie salvo tu sepa donde me encuentro y gracias papa. – dijo esto llorando y abrazando a su padre ya que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta volverlo a ver. – papa promete que no le dirás a nadie donde me encuentro.

**Soun:** lo prometo hija pero dime ¿cuando te vas?

**Akane:** hoy mismo solo vine a decirte el porque me marcho y porque mi matrimonio fue un fracaso.

**Soun:** ¿tan pronto te vas, no piensa hablar con Ranma ni nada?

**Akane:** yo no tengo nada que hablar con él y por favor papa no me lo hagas más difícil.

**Soun:** esta bien hija, si así lo quieres yo lo respeto, buen viaje y comunícate lo antes posible.

**Akane:** lo prometo y ahora me voy no quiero que nadie me vea. Adiós papa por favor cuídate y te quiero mucho – dijo esto dándole y fuerte abrazo.

**Soun:** yo también te quiero mucho hija – correspondiendo al abrazo que le había dado Akane – y lamento mucho lo que te hizo tu hermana.

**Akane:** ya basta de hablar de eso ¿si?, bueno me voy chau padre – diciendo esto se marcho dejando a un Soun llorando y sabiendo que su pequeña Akane se había ido y no sabían por cuanto tiempo.

Cuando Soun le contó a Ranma que su hija se había marchado por la culpa de ellos, él no pudo más y lloro pensando que había perdido al amor de su vida por sus deseos. Soun hecho a Kasumi de su casa diciendo que ella ya no era su hija y que le daba vergüenza en lo que se había convertido, fue la ultima vez que se la vio. Por otro lado Ranma le pidió perdón a Soun por lo que hizo y diciendo que él amaba a Akane mas que a nada en el mundo. Soun se conmovió por lo que Ranma le decía y por haber llorado desde que se entero que Akane se había marchado para no volver jamás, así que decidió que Ranma se quede a vivir con él. Sabía mejor que nadie que él estaba totalmente enamorado de Akane y que su castigo era sufrir hasta que ella no lo perdone, con ese castigo era más que suficiente.

Desde que Akane se marcho pasaron 3 años, Soun seguía en contacto con su hija sin que Ranma se diera cuenta. Un día estuvo muy feliz porque por fin volvería ver a su hija y no solo eso conocería a su nieto. Soun estaba muy contento por esto y se acordaba cuando Akane le dijo que estaba embarazada.

_Flash back_

_Había__ pasado un mes desde la partida de su hija y él estaba muy preocupado por no saber nada de su hija hasta que tocaron la puerta para entregarle una carta. Soun estaba muy feliz porque sabia de quien era la carta así que se apresuro en abrirla y leerla._

_Q__uerido papa: _

_Perdón por no escribirte antes pero todavía no sabía donde permanecería. Te cuento que me encuentro en unas montañas donde el paisaje es hermoso, se puede oír la caída del agua por una catarata y ver los árboles grandes, el pasto verde y animales muy hermosos. Todas las mañanas se escuchan el canto de las aves en realidad no se como describirlo es muy lindo ojala algún día puedas venir a ver este lugar mágico, pero bueno te aviso que me estoy quedando con una señora que me a tratado muy bien desde que llegue, ella es muy amable conmigo y me trata como si fuera su hija. La señora se llama Kaede, es algo anciana con el pelo negro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy lindos, no pudo tener hijos y su esposo murió hace mucho tiempo, esta sola en esta vida y a mi me dio mucha tristeza así que decidí vivir con ella. Tiene una casa grande o por lo menos me parece a mi para que solo hayan vivido dos personas, ella sabe todo lo que me paso y cada día me ayuda para salir adelante porque papa a vos no te puedo mentir pero desde que llegue me a costado muchísimo levantarme cada mañana sabiendo que la persona que mas amo me engaño y que estoy sola, pero desde ahora hay una nueva motivación para pode levantarme y vivir al cien por ciento la vida seguro no entenderás de que te hablo, no quisiera decírtelo por carta pero ni modo, papa te tengo que decir que estoy embarazada y estoy muy contenta. A pesar de todo lo que me hizo Ranma voy a tener un hijo suyo pero por favor no quiero que se entere que estoy embarazada no estoy lista para enfrentarlo y si se entera que estoy embarazada es capaz de venir a buscarme y aun no lo quiero ver necesito que se curen mis heridas. Bueno papa me voy despidiendo y se que no le dirás nada, te quiero machismo cuídate y cuando este lista volveré hasta entonces cuídate porque necesitas conocer a tu nieto._

_Con amor Akane_

_Fin flash back_

Soun pensaba en eso y al recordarla sufría por el sufrimiento de su hija pensando que había tardado muchos años en curar sus heridas pero a la vez estaba muy contento de que era abuelo de un nene de 2 años. No veía la hora de que su adorada hija llegara y poder verla.

El tocar de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos se dirigió a abrir y ahí estaba su hija con un nene de 2 años, no espero mas y abrazo a su hija con mucho cariño y amor no creía que estuviera ahí que ella haya vuelto después de 3 años de no verla. Luego se separo de ella y abrazo a su nieto. Un joven con una trenza interrumpió el hermoso momento, se había quedado de piedra al ver a Akane y encima con un pequeño, él se acerco hasta ella y le dijo:

**Ranma:** Aaaaa…Akane has vuelto – dijo esto con mucha felicidad.

**Akane:** si Ranma he vuelto porque tengo que enfrentar el pasado y no huir de el.

**Ranma:** Akane y ¿ese niño? – le pregunto mirando al niño que tenia unos ojos chocolates como Akane pero que se parecía mucho a él – acaso ese niño es….

**Akane:** si Ranma este niño – dijo tocando a su hijo – es tu hijo – dicho esto Ranma se arrodillo y se puso a llorar, no podía creerlo tenia un hijo con Akane, no le entraba tanta felicidad en el pecho. Akane al velo le pregunto – ¿Ranma estas bien?

**Ranma:** estoy feliz tenemos un hijo hermoso – dijo esto agarrando al niño y hablándole a él – hola soy Ranma tu papa.

**Akane:** si mi amor el es tu papa – dijo esto dirigiéndose al niño que lo miraba asombrado – Ranma necesitamos hablar.

**Ranma:** si tienes razón – dijo para después dirigirse a Soun, que no había podido decir una palabra – me cuida al niño.

**Akane:** Tom, se llama Tom – miro a Ranma para que sepa como se llamaba su hijo – por favor papa cuídalo un rato – dijo para luego mirar a Ranma – vamos al dojo-

**Ranma:** si vamos, enseguida volvemos Tom – le dijo al niño con una gran sonrisa.

**Soun:** ¿les parece mal que lleve al niño a casa de los Saotome para que lo conozcan?

**Akane:** por mi no hay problema ya que también es su nieto.

**Ranma:** esta bien llévelo pero vigile a mi papa por favor.

**Soun:** esta bien y cuando terminen vayan para allá.

Akane y Ranma: esta bien – dijeron los dos al unísono para luego dirigirse al dojo

**Ranma:** Akane primero que nada yo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma que lo que hice fue un error del cual me arrepiento muchísimo, tu hermana me sedujo y yo soy hombre no aguante no quiero echarle la culpa a tu y hermana pero es la verdad yo también tengo mucha culpa y de verdad necesito que me perdones no he podido vivir tranquilo sabiendo lo que hice y que por idiota te perdí.

**Akane:** Ranma esta bien yo en este tiempo he pensado mucho en todo y te entiendo se que mi hermana fue la que te sedujo y que has estado sin ganas de vivir desde que yo me he ido por eso te perdono.

**Ranma:** ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Akane:** me he mantenido en contacto con mi papa todos estos años y el me ha contado y me ha convencido para que venga a enfrentar mi pasado.

**Ranma:** entonces ¿de verdad me perdonas?

**Akane:** si te perdono tenemos un hijo y lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es llevarnos bien. Yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca lejos de su papa. – dijo esto con una sonrisa.

**Ranma:** entonces volvemos a estar juntos – dijo acercándose para besarla - no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.

**Akane:** yo dije que te perdono pero no podemos estar juntos – dijo alejándose de el – lo siento Ranma.

**Ranma:** pero ¿ya no me quieres?

**Akane:** a pesar de todo te amo pero necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti otra vez tienes que demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti y cuando este segura de que todo cambio volveremos a estar juntos.

**Ranma:** Akane te amo y te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos yo me voy a ganar tu amor y tu confianza.

Akane se quedo viviendo en su casa para poder enfrentar todos los fantasmas del pasado. Ella junto a su hijo siempre estaban con Ranma en cada competencia y el la anunciaba como su esposa por que en el papel aun lo era. El cada día trataba de que Akane confiara en él y sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo y que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que era el cumpleaños de Tom, cumplía 3 años. Todos estaban presentes Shampoo y Mousse con su hija un año menor que Tom, Ukyo y Ryoga con su bebe de 10 meses, Nabiki con su novio, Genma, Nodoka y Soun y por supuesto los padres del cumpleañeros. El cumpleaños era muy lindo, Tom se la pasaba jugando con la hija de Shampoo.

**Ukyo:** Akane Tom es un amor.

**Akane:** si lo se.

**Ryoga:** lo malo es que se parece a su padre – dijo esto para que un enojado Ranma le pegara en la cabeza – oye por que lo haces si es la verdad.

**Ranma:** como puedes decir que es malo parecerse a mí.

**Akane:** Ryoga tiene razón, Tom es egocéntrico igual que tu y adora las artes marciales y sin decir que sigue a su papa a todos lados.

**Ranma:** porque sabe que soy el mejor – todos rieron por el egocentrismo de Ranma. El por su parte se acerco a Akane y le susurro – te amo, gracias por darme un hijo tan maravilloso – y luego salio corriendo para jugar con los niños.

**Ukyo:** Akane al parecer tienes a dos niños a quien cuidar – dijo viendo como Ranma se ponía a jugar con los niños como si fuera uno mas.

**Shampoo**: es verdad.

**Mousse:** Saotome parece otra criatura.

**Ryoga:** concuerdo con ellos.

**Akane:** tienen razón pero lo amo tal cual es.

Cuando termino la fiesta, todos se retiraron a sus casas a dormir y los de la casa se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir menos Ranma y Akane.

**Akane:** Ranma quiero hablar con vos acerca de nosotros.

**Ranma:** Akane que pasa me estas asustando

**Akane:** no te asuste porque lo que te quiero decir es algo bueno, he pensado mucho en nosotros y tome la decisión de volver a empezar desde cero olvidándonos de todo lo que paso en el pasado ¿Qué dices?

**Ranma:** que te amo con toda mi alma y que acepto porque quería volver a estar contigo y que seamos una familia y te juro que jamás te volveré a fallar de nuevo – dijo esto para luego agarrarla de la cintura y besarla con ternura.

**Akane:** eso espero porque no quiero volver a irme y separar a nuestros hijos de ti – dijo esto con una sonrisa.

**Ranma:** ¿nuestros hijos? Si solamente tenemos uno – cuando cayo en lo que quería decir. – Akane ¿acaso quieres que tengamos otro hijo?

**Akane:** ¿tú no quieres que tengamos más hijos?

**Ranma:** yo si quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y si quieres empezamos a buscarlo desde ahora.

**Akane:** si quiero – dijo esto mientras Ranma besaba su cuello – pero mejor vayamos al cuarto.

**Ranma:** si tienes razón – y se la llevo corriendo hasta el cuarto para poder tener otra vez a su esposa entre sus brazos.

El 5 meses después Akane volvía del doctor muy contenta estaba embarazada y por fin estaba otra vez con Ranma, no podía esperar en decírselo a Ranma. Cuando llego al dojo vio a su marido con su hijo jugando, bueno en realidad entrenando porque sus juegos eran entrenar, ella los observo un rato y no podía creer el parecido que tenían, Tom era igual a Ranma salvo por sus ojos chocolates. Decidió interrumpirlos.

**Akane:** hola mis amores.

**Ranma:** hola mi amor saliste muy temprano ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto algo molesto porque no le había dicho a donde se iba. Ella después de agarrar a Tom se acerco a su esposo y lo beso – con eso no solucionaras nada ¿donde estabas?

**Akane:** fui al medico.

**Ranma:** te sientes mal ¿Qué tienes?

**Akane:** Tom ve a buscar al abuelo que quiero hablar con tu papa – el niño obedeció y se fue - no tengo nada malo es solo que...

**Ranma:** Akane ya dímelo ¿que te pasa?

**Akane:** estoy embarazada.

**Ranma:** enserio – lo dijo muy contento porque iba a ser padre otra vez – te amo muchísimo gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Akane:** yo también te amo mi amor – dijo besándolo con mucho amor – nuestra familia será más grande.

**Ranma:** si lo se y no me importaría tener 20 hijos si son con vos.

**Akane:** yo también quisiera tener 20 hijos con vos – y lo volvió a besar- pero mejo por ahora lo dejamos con 2 ¿esta bien?

**Ranma:** esta bien por ahora – dijo para volverla a besar.

Los meses pasaron y Akane se encontraba en el hospital, había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de unos ojos azules eran los mismos ojos de su padre pero era hermosa igual a su madre y habían decidido llamarla Aome Saotome.

Al crecer sus hijos se parecían cada vez mas a sus padres, Tom era igual a Ranma y había decidido ser el mejor en las artes marciales después de su padre, Aome era igual a Akane le gustaban las artes marciales y era muy buena en eso como su papá y cocinaba muy bien. Lamentablemente para los dos Saotome no solo heredaron su parecido a sus padres también sus problemas. Aome era perseguida por todo el cuerpo masculino de su escuela y Tom por todo el cuerpo femenino pero al ser hermanos ellos se defendían mutuamente de los locos que los perseguían.

Al ver todos los problemas que sus hijos tenían, Ranma y Akane se reían recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar cuando eran jóvenes. Ellos vivieron felices viendo crecer a sus hijos y por amarse mas que a nadie en el mundo, después de todo lo que pasaron volvieron a estar juntos dispuestos a vencer cualquier obstáculo que quiera separarlos porque el amor que se tenían ya nadie podía vencerlo.

FIN

Que les parecio espero sus comentarios buenos y malos.


End file.
